Natsumi Hikari
Natsumi Hikari (referred to as "Natsumikan" by Tsukasa and "Natsumelon" by Daiki) is a young woman who works at the Hikari Photo Studio under her grandfather, Eijirou Hikari, having lived with him since childhood. Eventually, she becomes , a Kamen Rider appearing in Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter. Similar to other riders in the series, Kivala is an original Kamen Rider with origins in an A.R. World. Though unlike them, Natsumi does not come from an A.R. World, she only uses powers from one. Biography Prior to the series, Natsumi was a member of the Taigaku Club (or TG Club for short) with a group of friends. The club was created for students who intended to drop out of high school to find their own answers in life. Eventually, they changed their minds and decided to finish high school, dissolving the TG Club and promising to meet each other again later on. At the start of the series, Natsumi has nightmares about Kamen Rider Decade and later discovers his belt and cards in the destruction of her world, giving them to Tsukasa. Knowing the dangers, Natsumi decides to accompany him on his journey anyway. She occasionally uses the Hikari family's "secret technique", the Laughing Pressure Point, to keep Tsukasa and others in line. It's possible she has feelings for Tsukasa, and it is often hinted at during conversations with Yuusuke. Despite Narutaki's offer to save her, Natsumi chooses to stay with Tsukasa until the end of their journey, not believing him to be "the destroyer of worlds" that Narutaki makes him out to be. However, she starts to worry after hearing from Narutaki later on that Tsukasa's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them. In the World of Shinkenger, she assures Tsukasa that the Hikari Family Studio is as much Tsukasa's home as where he came from, as it is the place that he "always returns to". In the World of RX she puts herself between Apollo Geist and Tsukasa, deflecting Apollo Geists's Perfecter, which was meant to drain the life energy from Tsukasa to prolong Apollo Geist's life. Eventually she succumbs to the injury and dies in the hospital, as Daiki prevents Tsukasa from retrieving the Perfecter in time to save her life, but Tsukasa gives up part of his own life energy to revive her. In the World of Amazon she starts to truly wonder if there is a point in their journey, but continues in spite of that doubt. In the World of the Rider War, she is kidnapped by Apollo Geist, who intends to make her his bride and feed off of her life force. She is saved by her comrades, but her nightmares become reality and the Rider War begins, despite their efforts to stop it. In Decade: Final Chapter Natsumi and her grandfather live alone again, after Tsukasa becomes Violent Emotion, Decade begins systematically eliminating all Kamen Riders, Daiki disappears, and Yuusuke chases after Decade. She tries to convince Decade to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la, and fulfills her role as Decade's destroyer, as he allows her to kill him. Before dying, Tsukasa hands her the Kamen Ride Cards that the other Kamen Riders turned into after their defeat and asks her to remember them. The other Kamen Riders are revived, and Decade disappears. After being told of Tsukasa's true role, she seeks out a way to revive him and succeeds by developing a half-exposed photo negative from inside Tsukasa's camera. Because it is a photo Natsumi took herself, it isn't warped, and she and the other A.R. Kamen Riders are able to fill in the blank areas of the photograph with their memories. Reunited with the rest of the group at last, Natsumi becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la again to stop Super Shocker with Tsukasa, Daiki, and Yuusuke and saves her grandfather after he reverts from Super Doctor Shinigami. She is last seen with her friends taking a picture after the conflict, after announcing their intent to continue traveling together. Rider Powers - Ax= *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessed by Kintaros, Natsumi assumes Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Den-O's physically strongest base form due to Kintaros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Den-O whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. - Gun= *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessed by Ryutaros, Natsumi assumes Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Den-O's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Ryotaro himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Ryutaros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen reseble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. }} - Kiva-la= In Decade: Final Chapter Natsumi and her grandfather live alone again, after Tsukasa becomes Violent Emotion, Decade begins systematically eliminating all Kamen Riders, Daiki disappears, and Yuusuke chases after Decade. She tries to convince Decade to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la, and fulfills her role as Decade's destroyer, as he allows her to kill him. Before dying, Tsukasa hands her the Kamen Ride Cards that the other Kamen Riders turned into after their defeat and asks her to remember them. The other Kamen Riders are revived, and Decade disappears. After being told of Tsukasa's true role, she seeks out a way to revive him and succeeds by developing a half-exposed photo negative from inside Tsukasa's camera. Because it is a photo Natsumi took herself, it isn't warped, and she and the other A.R. Kamen Riders are able to fill in the blank areas of the photograph with their memories. Reunited with the rest of the group at last, Natsumi becomes Kamen Rider Kiva-la again to stop Super Shocker with Tsukasa, Daiki, and Yuusuke and saves her grandfather after he reverts from Super Doctor Shinigami. She is last seen with her friends taking a picture after the conflict, after announcing their intent to continue traveling together. }} Kiva-la Arsenal Natsumi uses a similar transformation method to Kamen Rider Kiva to transform into Kamen Rider Kivala. Kiva-la Belt The Kivala Belt is a transformation belt similar to the Kivat belt used by Kiva. Unlike Kiva the belt does not materialize first and does not require Kivala biting the body but kissing the forehead creating a heart emblem. Kiva-la Saber A weapon used by Kivala which she uses to great effects. Unlike Kiva she does not require Fuestles to perform her finishing attack, Sonic Stab. Doing so allows enables her to sprout energy wings while attacking similar to Kiva Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break. 2v2jv3l.jpg|Kiva-la Saber Kiva-ar-kivara.jpg|Kiva-la Trivia: *Originally Kamen Rider Kivala was going to be the true form of Kivala, as shown in the original trailer for Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 attached to the finale. Category:heroines Category:Female Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Crossovers